Nightmare
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: To był piękny sen. Karuzela, Wesołe Miasteczko i Dino u boku. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Ale... pojawił się on. Koszmar we własnej osobie.


Sen zaczyna się spokojnie, jak zawsze.

Jest karuzela, bo Dino zaciągnął go dzisiaj do Wesołego Miasteczka, by „nadrobił braki z dzieciństwa". Charakterystyczna fryzura Tsuny wyłania się co rusz z tłumu, gdzieś zza budki z watą cukrową roznosi się śmiech Yamamoto i ciche powarkiwania Gokudery. Zewsząd dochodzą doń dźwięki zabawy, krzyki rozwydrzonych dzieciaków, nawoływania klownów i podekscytowane głosy młodzieży. Kolory zadają się żyć swoim własnym życiem, podążają za ludźmi, łaszą się im do stóp, ocierają o dłonie niczym młode psiaki. Nowe parawany pojawiają się co chwila, każdy wspanialszy od poprzedniego. Jest tu zbiorowisko wszystkich rzeczy – są jego ulubione lody; barwne wiatraki, o których skrycie marzył w dzieciństwie; balony pnące się do samego nieba; prażony ryż zatapiany w karmelu, który upodobał sobie przed laty; wodne pistolety; plastikowe trąbki. Gdzieś w tle gra muzyka – skoczna, radosna, przepełniona powszechną wesołością.

Nie wie, że to sen. Dla niego to wszystko wydaje się rzeczywistością – upiększoną, wyidealizowaną codziennością.

Hibird przysiada na ramieniu swojego właściciela, witając go krótkim piśnięciem. Chłopak uśmiecha się lekko, niezauważalnie. Wesołe Miasteczko tętni życiem i wewnętrzną energią. Każdy się bawi, skądś bucha strumień zielonego ognia, kilka metrów dalej akrobata wykonuje karkołomny skok, na piaskowej dróżce pojawiają się znikąd kwiaty. Motyle wzlatują nad ludzi, ich zjawiskowe skrzydła odbijają tęcze kolorów. Dzikie zwierzęta szczerzą się groźnie do ludzi, skrzypi Diabelski Młyn. Dino po raz trzeci przeżywa bliskie spotkanie z Matką Ziemią, co wszyscy kwitują pobłażliwymi kiwnięciami głów. Sen trwa w najlepsze, a jego powoli napełnia spokój i ukojenie.

Jednak gdzieś głęboko spoczywa uśpiony horror, nieobecny a jednocześnie wciąż żywy.

Podkrada się cicho, stąpa bezszelestnie wśród wrzawy, tańców i swawoli. Kryje się pośród falban cygańskiej sukni, czyha wgłębi ciemnego Domu Strachów. Czai się z boku, doglądając kolorowego snu, wyczekując najodpowiedniejszego momentu do zgruchotania łamliwej konstrukcji radości. Zaraz zmieni przyjemne marzenia w katastrofę; wgryzie się żarłocznie w strzępy kolorowej karuzeli; rozerwie stragan po straganie, obracając w pył niezwykłe przedmioty; zniszczy cudowne Wesołe Miasteczko umysłu. Sprawi, że piękny zamek z kart rozpadnie się w mgnieniu oka; rozniesie w trzewiach dziecięce pragnienia. Ale na razie siedzi cicho i patrzy.

Jego własny, cierpliwie wyczekujący drapieżnik.

Pozwala śnić o motylich skrzydłach, o znajomym smaku lodów, o tysiącach barw, o Wesołym Miasteczku, o ciepłym słońcu. Daje okazję do złudnej radości, do iluzji szczęścia, do chwili wytchnienia od rzeczywistości. Niemal szepcze jak górski strumyk „baw się" – więc chłopak korzysta z sennego marzenia. Chodzi po piaskowej ścieżce w otoczeniu przyjaciół, chwyta w dłonie barwne motyle, wsłuchuje się w symfonię dźwięków, podziwia delikatne płatki kwiatów. Wodzi oczami od straganu do straganu, czując w powietrzu aromat prażonego ryżu z lekkim, niemal niewyczuwalnym zapachem ananasa. A jego prześladowca obserwuje go uważnie, nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Pośród tłumu iluzji dostrzega jedynie postać ciemnowłosego. Śledzi ofiarę, zataczając coraz mniejsze kręgi, zbliżając się doń osowiale, jakby nie chcąc spłoszyć zwierzyny.

Czerwonooki demon.

Karuzela wiruje, a chłopak wraz z nią. Konik unosi się i opada w stałym rytmie, w takt bajkowej melodii. Obok niego identycznego rumaka dosiada Dino. Blondyn bawi się wyśmienicie, podobnie jak reszta zabawnej ferajny. Yamamoto wyrzuca dłonie w górę, Gokudera kręci z politowaniem głową, ale również się śmieje. Tsuna piszczy jak dziecko. Chłopak mija rozmazane postacie, wszystko zlewa się w jedno, niezwykle wielobarwne tło. Tysiące kolorów przelewa się przez mijające stopklatki, sen nabiera dziwnie kojącego tonu. Unosząc się widzi znajome twarze, uśmiechnięte przyjacielsko. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna cieszy się tą krótką chwilą. Daje upust radości – jego usta rozciąga szczery uśmiech, ale na szczęście nikt go nie widzi.

I wtedy _on_ uderza.

Kłami rozszarpuje kolorowy plac, szponami rozrywa senną marę. Wyskakuje z kryjówek, siejąc zamęt i nieszczęście. Spowija mgłą tętniący życiem sen, daje przedsmak horroru. Kawałek po kawałku zabiera wesołość i radość, zbliżając się do niego nieubłaganie. Sprawia, że kwiaty w jednym momencie zaczynają gnić. Odrywa motylom skrzydła, miażdży drobne owadzie wróżki w długich palcach. Wżera się łakomie w podświadomość, pragnąc ją na zawsze skazić, zatruć swoją obecnością. Niszczy całe szczęście, zgniata wrzawę, połyka barwy. Przynosi arktyczny chłód i stęchliznę. Cudowny słoneczny dzień zamienia w upiorną noc o krwistym księżycu. Podchodząc patrzy wyłącznie na ciemnowłosego, jakby tylko jego potrafił dostrzec. Spojrzeniem pali go od środka, wstrząsa i odurza bardziej niż narkotyk. Powiew wiatru przynosi zapach ananasa, zmieszanego z krwią. Wesoła melodia urywa się nagle, skrzypiąc żałościwie. Po Wesołym Miasteczku zostają jedynie zwęglone wspomnienia.

To koszmar. Jego własny, cierpliwy drapieżnik. Demon o dwukolorowych ślepiach.

Doskakuje do niego w jednej chwili, zatrzymując zrujnowaną karuzelę. Obdziera go ze skóry, podpala, dusi, rozgryza. Drapie pazurami, chłosta, wszczepia się w duszę. Wyje, raniąc słuch. Kąsa szyję, kradnąc oddech. Całuje, chcąc bardziej pożreć niż okazać autentyczną czułość. Językiem bada całe ciało, każdym ruchem wzburzając falę dreszczy. Wymusza połacie szkarłatu, porażające zimno, ogłuszający krzyk i ból. Szarpie za włosy, mocno gryzie nadgarstek. Zębami rozoruje ciemnicę oczu, zabiera zdolność widzenia. Pozostawia tylko czucie i wyobraźnie, bo nic więcej teraz nie trzeba.

Bezlitosny. Ale jego własny i niczyj inny. Koszmar.

Rzuca drobne ciało na twardą ziemię, rozmywając się na granicy świadomości. W ciemnościach pobrzmiewa jego opętańczy śmiech. „Kufufu" pozostaje na skórze, paląc ją żywym ogniem. Echo otacza chłopaka za wszystkich stron, miażdży w uścisku, wciska głębiej w grunt. Jeszcze długo leży pośród sadystycznego chichotu, duszony parą szczupłych dłoni. Poddaje się naglącemu dotykowi, wytrzymuje każdy cios. Nie krzyczy gdy jego osobista zmora go drapie, a później językiem śledzi krwawiące linie. Milczy, szczelnie otulony szkaradnym płaszczem, odcięty od ucieczki, od przyjaciół, od swojego prawdziwego snu. Siedzi cicho pod swoim własnym katem, znosi palący oddech i smak piekła na ustach.

Demon o dwukolorowych ślepiach.

Jest przy nim zawsze. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, czuje to drażniące spojrzenie. Senna mara zawisa nad nim jak niema groźba, znajome usta rozciąga ironiczny uśmiech. Próbuje z nim walczyć, wytrzymać rozżarzony wzrok. Nie potrafi, koszmar przesiąkł zbyt głęboko by chciał go jakkolwiek powtrzymać. Pozwala się całować, badać kłami swoją drażliwą skórę i pozostawiać na niej plejadę bordowych śladów. Koszmar kąsa, zasysa łapczywie, a jednocześnie całuje, liże, niemal pieści w stalowym uścisku. Chłód ucieka spłoszony, pojawia się dziwny żar, palące pragnienie. Ruchy stają się chaotyczne, niezgrane, pozbawione gracji i ładu. Ciało nieposłusznie wygina się w łuk, z ust wyrywa się cichy szept. Zbłąkane słowa są demonem, koszmarem we własnej osobie. Są mimowolnie powtarzane, z każdym mocniejszym ruchem nabierają nowego zabarwienia. Ból i przyjemność przeplatają się, łączą, rozwidlają by znowu do siebie wrócić. A on tylko szepcze w objęciach przyjemności, wczepiając palce w długie włosy koszmaru.

_Baw się, Hibari._

Widzi to, co koszmar chce żeby zobaczył. Czerń, biel, szkarłat, okazjonalnie granat. Powykrzywiane w agonii kształty, martwe drzewa, przegniłe kwiaty. Śmierć.

Pazury wbijają się w ciało, płynie krew. Głos szepcze, koszmarna głębia słów nie zostaje zrozumiana, ale odbija się od ścian jego umysłu, nie pozwala uciec w zapomnienie. Ciemne oczy spoglądają niewidząco w złudne tęczówki kata. Granat i czerwień. Koszmar znów wbija się w niego, brutalnie łączy z umysłem, spija krew. Znów mówi.

A Hibari znów nie pojmuje.

Budzi się, gdy widzi jego oczy zamglone pożądaniem.

Krzyczy, rozpaczliwie chwytając powietrze.

Dłonie zaciska na włosach, dygocze. Nikt nie przybiega zmartwiony. Przyjaciele śpią w sąsiednich pokojach nieświadomi jego koszmaru. Ciągle drży, uwięziony między majakami a rzeczywistością. Ciepły oddech na szyi odżywa, przeklęte usta znowu błądzą po jego ciele, doprowadzając go na skraj.

_Baw się._

Jedna trzeźwa myśl przedziera się przez skłębioną chmarę potwornych wizji. _On _tu był. Widział jak chłopak rzucał się we śnie, jak wczepiał palce w poduszkę. Śledził znienawidzonymi oczyma jak szeptał jego imię, jak oddech mu przyśpieszał i zwalniał, jak nieomal się dusił.

Jego własny, cierpliwy drapieżca. Bezlitosny demon o dwukolorowych ślepiach. Koszmar.

Mukuro Rokudou.


End file.
